


Gravity

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Cheating, Depression, Drinking, F/M, Feelings, Frerard, Hurt, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, References to Drugs, Sexual Content, accidental asphyxiation, deserted island, suggestions of frerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day you get on a plane and realize that your hero, Gerard Way is in first class. The plane ends up crashing on a deserted island, the two of you survive and are stranded for awhile bringing the two of you closer together. When you get rescued the two of you go back to your own lives, but you can't let go of him. Instead you do something that you learned from Gerard himself...and you go to a concert to meet Frank Iero. Everyone's lives become flipped upside down. What happens in the end? Do things change? Or do they go back to what it was before the crash?</p><p>*All the Chapter titles are going to be actual tv show names*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LOST

Some people like flying and some people don't. I was somewhere in the middle of those two lists. I liked being by the window and I hated being in the isle but somehow I always wound up in that damn isle seat. As everyone boarded the plane, I took my seat that always ended up being two away from the first class section and I always people watched as everyone boarded. That was when I saw him. My hero, my inspiration and we were on the same flight together. I yelled at myself in my head to calm down and I knew even with him that close that I was going to have a hard time talking to him, so, I silently vowed that now wasn't the right time. Throughout the flight from LA to Hawaii I would keep an eye on him and also make sure that he didn't catch me. Why were even on the same flight anyway?

We were about halfway through our five and half hour flight when there was a bit of turbulence. I tried to pay no mind, my eyes closed and I drifted off into a light sleep. I wasn't sure how long I had been sleeping for when I was awakened by the sounds of screams and as my eyes opened I could feel the rapid drop of altitude as my ears popped like an explosion inside of my head. My eyes wandered over to him and I could see the look of fear that was on his face. His eyes somehow in the chaos found mine and I felt the tears of emotion well up inside me. This was the last time that I would ever see him. He would be the last thing that I saw as I took my last breath. 

The oxygen masks feel from above, but I was sure that there was nothing that they were going to be able to do to save us. People weren't even staying in their seats, they were running all over and trying to figure out what to do. That was when I noticed that the seat next to him was empty. I undid my seat belt, got up from my seat and walked to where he was sitting. I sat down next to him and he looked at me as I took his hand in mine.

"I wasn't going to talk to you today," I began, "I was going to just let you do what you have to, but now that we are going to die, you have to know that you are my hero, Gerard," and then I smiled at him.

He took my hand into his, "what is your name?"

"Juli," I said but before he could say anything else someone opened up one of the emergency doors and things started being sucked out of the plane. Him and I were clinging to each other for dear life. I buried my head into his shirt and his face was in my hair as the plane made impact with the ground and everything faded to black.

*****

My eyes fluttered open to the pain in my head. As I grunted, my hand went up and I sat up from where I was lying. Pulling my hand away from my head, I saw the blood that was flowing from an open cut and I groaned. Then my thoughts drifted to the last seconds before the crash and Gerard. Frantically, I looked around and my eyes fell on him a few feet from me. Getting up, I climbed to my feet and walked over to the man that was just a few feet away from me. There was a few people running all around but my path was clear and I paid no mind to them as drop to my knees at his side. My hand went to his face and I stroke it softly.

"Gerard," I called to him as tears filled my eyes. He didn't move a muscle and the tears began fall freely from them. My head bowed down onto his chest and I cried like a baby. Did it really all come to this? And then I felt his hand in my hair. Looking up my eyes met his and we searched each others for a few minutes then he sat up abruptly and took me into his arms.

"You have a nasty cut on your head," he said a few inches from my ear.

"I'm okay. I'm more worried about you though."

"A little achy," he said pulling away and looking at me again, "I think I'm going to live for sure."

"I wonder where we are?" I said pulling away from him and looking around.

"Probably one of the smaller Hawaiian islands. I am sure they will come and find us soon enough, Juli."

The sound of my name from his lips was purely amazing. "Yeah. Maybe we should go see if we can help other people?"

"Good idea." He said as we both stood up. 

We searched and searched for survivors but by time the sun was beginning to set we still had only found about a dozen people including ourselves. I sighed as I set up a tent for us from a blankets from the airplane. I had found enough to make something make shift from the elements for now and as long as it didn't rain. I stood outside of the tent, looking at my handy work and smiling to myself for a job well done, when Gerard walked up next to me.

"Good job," he said shaking his head. "Where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep with me, we'll just face opposite ends." I said looking at him.

He chuckled, "you're so silly."

"What'd I do?" I asked confused.

"Juls," he said because he had started calling me that, "I don't have a problem sharing with you or cuddling with you for that matter."

"Well, now that that is cleared up," I said and he laughed at me again. "Once it is dark, the only light will be from the fire."

"That's okay, we'll hang there for a while and then go to sleep. 

We went to the fire and stayed there a bit. We talked to the other survivors, mostly about how long we thought we would be there and the sadness in all of us was apparent. It was like I had fallen into the tv show LOST, wondering if we would be rescued and if the DHARMA initiative was on the island. I was kind of in between because if this hadn't happened then I wouldn't be in the here and now with Gerard because I never would of talked to him. When I laid down to go to sleep, he laid behind me and to my surprise he wrapped his arms around me. 

"Comfortable?" I asked him.

"Very," he said snuggling his head into the back of my neck. "Good night."

"Good night, Gerard," I said closing my eyes.


	2. Drawn Together

It had been two days now since the plane had crashed and still we were on this island in the middle of no where. Gerard and I were growing closer, which wouldn't of been a problem if he wasn't married. I couldn't of been imagining it if he didn't look at me the way he did or was he accidentally touching me in a seductive way like when he stroked my cheek or played with my hair. If it was at all possible in two days time then I was falling in love. I suppose that love isn't measured in time. Though I am not entirely sure that I can't explain exactly how it works.

I had decided not to hang out by the fire tonight and instead laid in our tent. We had since found plastic on the plane and we were able to cover it enough where it wouldn't make a difference if it rained. The clouds were coming in before dusk had set in and I knew that at some point tonight it would rain. He had crawled in next to me not long after I had laid down.

"Everything okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said smiling even though he probably couldn't see it in the dark. 

As if by chance at that moment the rain also began to fall. It was pouring and even with as good as the shelter was things were still going to get wet. I could see him, in the shadow of the fire as it flickered out and as soon as it was pitch black he somehow found my lips. His kiss was everything that I wanted for so long. There was no talk, there was just kissing, groping and heavy breathing as the rain poured around us. He moved down to my neck and bit it as I gasped at the feeling. He pushed up my shirt where he fondled, licked and sucked on my nipples. It was then that I realized that he felt the same way about me that he wasn't just trying to fuck me that he was trying to make it as meaningful as possible as he pushed down my shorts. Gerard Way wanted to make love to me and I was okay with that.

I reached down, undid his pants and pulled his cock out. His cock was hard and anticipating my attention, so I began to stroke him. I heard his breathing grow heavier and the soft moan that he let out as he began to finger my pussy. My whole body was aching for him and I didn't want to wait. "Please, Gee, don't make me wait longer." He obliged by moving my hand away and climbing in between my legs. My shorts and his pants were gone so fast that afterwards I couldn't even remember taking them off. He pushed himself inside of me and began moving in and out. His forehead was resting on my chest as he picked up the pace. At that moment, I was thankful for the rain because it was drowning out our indiscretions. 

"You're so wet," he breathed into my ear.

"All for you," I replied back knowing that I was close. "Make me cum, Gerard."

He took that as an invitation to pound my pussy and he did; fast and hard. I dug my fingers into his back as I came and his deep throated grunt lead me to realize that he was cumming as well. He rode out his orgasm and when he was down he fell to the side of me. "Why do you have to be so fucking amazing?" He said into my ear as he snuggled into my neck.

"I was thinking the same about you," I said to him. His hand found my hand in the darkness and he entwined his fingers with mine.

"Part of me wants to never go back and stay here with you forever." He said softly.

I kissed his forehead, "I'm not that lucky." I said to him and I knew I was right. This was all too good to be true. A few minutes later, his breathing evened out and I knew he was a sleep. The rain began to subside. It was as if it had only fallen for us and I smiled still to myself as my eyes closed and I feel asleep next to the man that I loved.

The next morning, I awoke to him pulling me closer to him as kissed my cheek softly. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning, Gee." I said.

A smile was spread across his face and it made my heart beat faster. "Last night was bananas."

I giggled, "it was, wasn't it? Like the whole world changed in an instant just for us to be together."

"Yeah, it all played together magically," he said with a sigh. "I like you, a lot," he began. "I just don't want you to think it is just sex because it's not. I don't know if I would have survived the crash if you didn't come sit with me. Fate has an uncanny way of bringing people together."

"Sounds like you just wrote a line to a new song."

He laughed, "maybe so," he said as he kissed my lips softly. "Maybe we should go to bed early again tonight." He said a grin on his face.

I giggled, "perhaps we should."

He kissed me one last time, then stood up and stretched. "We should go fishing and see what we catch."

"Sounds like a plan," I said getting up, following him out of the tent and realizing that I was putty in his hands.


	3. Rescue Me

Two weeks had gone by since Gerard and I had first made love. It was like living in two weeks of _The Notebook_. I could see by the way that he looked at me that he loved me too. He would pick me flowers as a surprise. We'd walk on the beach hand in hand. We laughed at our stupid jokes. Everything we did was together and he easily became my reason for living. I even more so didn't want them to rescue us. I just wanted to stay on this island, just the way everything was. Forever.

We were on the beach cooking fish in the fire when one of the other survivors saw it off in the distance; a ship. They had come looking for us. I looked from the ship to Gerard and I saw the smile that had been painted on his lips for days wash away. His eyes connected with mine and silently we both knew that everything was going to change. That we would never make love again, that his lips would never touch mine again and that we would never fall asleep in each others arms again. My eyes filled with tears and I looked back at the ship. 

I had pretended they were tears of joy as they rowed to the shore to pluck us up off the island. Once we were on the ship, tears still feel from my eyes and even though I knew he was looking at me, I did everything that I could to avoid his eye contact. Everything was just going to go back to what it was before and again Iwould be alone. It wasn't that I knew it would happen he had told me in his own words and right now his voice was ringing in my ears saying, "Juls, you do realize when they rescue us we have to pretend like none of this ever happened but don't forget that I do love you." When he said that to me, I honestly had given up hope and just thought I would live in this fantasy world forever. It was also the day that I found out what it was like to have your heart broken. Three weeks ago I couldn't have told you what love was. Two weeks ago I learned that love takes no time at all. One week ago love was stolen glances and soft kisses. And today, today love was a shattered heart that fell to the ground like grains of an hour glass.

When we arrived on shore the media was there and they interviewed us all. Gerard was front and center as he stepped to the podium. A reporter asked him, "Why do you think that you lived when so many lives were lost?" He cleared his throat and answered him. "That's easy. As the plane dropped in altitude someone came and sat next to me. She told me her name was Juli and as the plane crashed, her and I held on to each other and life." He said smiling and looked at me. "So, this Juli saved her life?" He pressed him further. "I like to believe that she rescued me that day," he said putting his arm around my shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. "Without her, I wouldn't be here with you today and for that I am forever grateful." The reporters then grilled me with a thousand and one questions all to which I didn't answer. Instead, I walked off the podium but at the bottom I was stopped by Gerard's wife, Lindsay.

Her eyes connected with mine and she threw her arms around me. The reporters took pictures of our embrace and recorded what she said to me as she pulled away. "You're my hero for saving Gee."

"Please, if Gerard hadn't of been my hero things might be different now."

"The point is you saved my husband. Don't be modest," she said smiling and hugging me again.

When she finally pulled away, she ran from me up the podium and into Gerard's arms. I never looked back, I couldn't. It was too hard. The reporters followed me all the way to a waiting car. Still incessantly asking questions, as I climbed into the back seat and the door was closed. As the car drove off, I was thankful for the tinted windows because I cried again. I cried for everything that I had to leave behind.

After that day, I watched Gerard on twitter once again and he found me on there. He tweeted at me and followed me. He told stories of the island always leaving our part out. He told of how the black box on the plane had malfunctioned at some point as the plane went down and they had chalked it up to the fact that the area had a reputation of a Bermuda Triangle of sorts. He even decided to make a comic of the events and he called me on the phone to discuss using my character and likeness. 

"Juls, I want to use your likeness in the comic. I want to send you a check."

"Please, Gee, I don't want your money. I don't need it with what the airplane company has paid me."

"You don't sound okay. What's wrong?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?"

"We talked about that before we were rescued." He said blatantly.

"Did you think I would be any less upset? I love you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I said, "I don't regret that it happened. I am glad you are back with Lynz and Bandit."

I heard him sigh. "Please, let me give you this money."

"Fine," I said to him. I knew that he was trying to do the best that he could but I was still hurting and I had no control over that.

After that life went on but I was very depressed. I started going to a psychiatrist to talk about everything that had happened and they put me on an antidepressant. It didn't help. I still yearned to be in his arms and I decided that I needed something to compensate for my feelings. Years before I never understood about addiction. I never understood why people needed things like alcohol and drugs in there life to forget things until now. Now, alcohol has become my best friend. I yearn to wake up and not want him to by lying in that bed next to me. To make me feel the way he did. So, I drink away my feelings and my memories. I now know what addiction is and my addiction has a name; Gerard Way.


	4. Revenge

My days and nights had pretty much become a blur as I spent most of my time hugging the porcelain bowl in the bathroom. It was at some point in my intoxication that I had realized that somewhere in all of this that I became another Frank Iero. Now it is true that the two of them never admitted that there was anything going on between them but as fans of the band we all know that to be a crock of bullshit. You don't kiss someone that passionately and have there be nothing behind it. I can honestly say that he too kissed me that same way and I hated that I knew how it looked when he did.

Somewhere in my head I devised a plan to get back at Gerard and I went on twitter to see if I could actually pull it off. We can always play it off with the 'all things happen for a reason' mumbo jumbo but it was perfect timing. Packing some stuff together, I called a cab and left for the airport. I arrived in New Jersey and made my way to a hotel. I was a little tipsy from the couple of drinks that I had had on the airplane and slept like a baby when I got to my room. I woke up, showered and took another cab to my destination.

Frank Iero was in concert tonight and I wasn't about to miss it. After the show, he walked around like he was your average Joe and he took pics with the fans. I watched him from the bar and caught his eye. He made his way over once the fans had dispersed and I smiled at him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he said smiling back.

I turned to face him. "Juli," I said putting out my hand.

"Frank, but you already know that," he said really looking at me. "Why do you look so familiar?" he said as he shook my hand and then pulled his away.

I picked up my drink. "You probably saw me on the news not that long ago. I was stranded on that desert island after the plane crash." I said then sipped my drink.

"Yeah, with Gerard," he said sitting down next to me.

"Barry," I called the bartender. I had asked his named earlier. He turned and looked at me. "Get Frank whatever he wants."

Frank ordered a beer, then looked from Barry to me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot but I think I already know what you are going to ask me." I said taking another sip.

"How?"

"You want to know if I was with Gee while I was on the island and yes I was."

"Have other people asked you that?" He said picking up his beer.

I drank down the rest of my drink. "Nope, you're the first." I said with a smile. "But I knew you'd get it before anyone else."

"Maybe we should take this conversation somewhere private," he said realizing what I was getting at.

"I have a hotel room not far from here if that is the kind of private that you mean."

He nodded, "Let me get my stuff and I'll drive us there." 

You might think it was odd that he was so willing to go with someone who was really just a stranger to him but realize that we both shared a connection now that no one may ever understand. I waited about twenty minutes and had two more drinks before he came back out. We climbed into his car, I directed him to where I was staying and asked if we could stop to buy some alcohol. He stopped and we both bought way too much. When we walked into my room, I immediately went and got ice for the sink so that we could put some bottles in there because they wouldn't all fit in my mini fridge.

When we finally sat down with our respected bottles it was around 2 a.m and we were both still wide awake. We also were both very tipsy. He spoke about it first. "Tell me what happened?" He said. I explained everything and how it all played out. Throughout the whole story, he kept shaking his head and sighing. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Frank, don't apologize. Gerard is who he is. He hurt both of us and I knew you were the only other one that would ever understand what I am going through."

He nodded, "He did hurt me, but that doesn't excuse him for doing it still to other people."

"Some people never change. Honestly, Frank, I don't think that he meant to hurt us, I just think that in the moments when he was with us he did love us. Not that I am trying to make excuses for him hurting us because I'm not. Gerard loved us in his own way it just wasn't the love that you and I wanted."

He pointed at me, "that probably makes more sense then anything else I have ever thought about the situation. I guess, I just love differently then him and I am guessing that you do too, which is why we both got hurt. We wanted more love then he had for us." 

I nodded. "It doesn't hurt any less," I said. He nodded again and we drank in silence.

As dawn broke, we were both were giggling and joking around in our drunkenness. When he kissed me the first time, I giggled him off but he kissed me a second time and this time I kissed him back. We had sloppy drunk sex into the late morning hours and when I finally went to sleep, I was happy again. If I couldn't have Gerard, I'd just have Frank and I'd enjoy every minute of it.


	5. My So-Called Life

Let's just say it is over a month later and I am still in Jersey at this hotel. Frank has left a couple of times to go home to his wife but he has come back. Jamia knows about me. Frank told her he finally found someone who understood how Gerard hurt him. She also knows him and I are sleeping together. I do feel bad but Frank is really amazing. This whole thing was about revenge on Gerard and instead it turned into me meeting a really awesome guy. I am not in love with Frank. We party and we fuck. He takes me to gigs with him too and sometimes Jamia even comes with us. She has on more then one occasion taken care of both of us while she remained sober. 

Like I said, I feel bad. Jamia understands and I know it sounds like a really fucked up situation because it is. Frank and I had had an extremely rough night last night. While I was only with Gerard for a few weeks, Frank was with him for years. He drinks to forget and it doesn't always work. Yesterday morning, I woke up with a hangover and I only had a few drinks throughout the day. I spent most of the time holding him and wiping his tears. He probably told me every last heartbreaking thing that Gee had every done to him and it was when I realized that as much as I was hurt by what happened, Frank was even more broken. Jamia hasn't been able to fix him and I probably wasn't helping with the situation. He told me that he loved Jamia and that he'd be lost without her. I had no doubt in my mind about that. Then he surprised me and he told me that he needed me too, that where Jamia left off, I picked him up and made him feel things he hadn't in a long time. It made me feel even worse.

Without trying he had made me feel guilty, not that I regretted being with Frank, but I regretted ever thinking that I should use him to get back at Gerard. I stretched and opened my eyes expecting to feel him next to me but Frank wasn't there. "Frank?" I called to him. The bathroom door was slightly open and I got up and went to the door. "Frank?" I called again but got no response, so I pushed the door open. He was on the floor and he was asphyxiating on his own vomit. As quick as I could, I had him on his side and had retrieved the phone from the night stand. I called 911. He was barely breathing and I was freaking out even though the operator was trying to calm me down to handle the situation. I did everything she told me until the paramedics arrived and then I watched them put him on the stretcher. They wheeled him out of the room and as the door closed, I fell to the floor in tears.

Somehow, I dialed Jamia's number and I called her. "Hello," she said. The tears streamed down my face and I had a hard time finding the words. "Juli, what's wrong?"

"Frank," I managed to get out.

"What happened to Frank?" She said her voice unsteady.

"They took him to the hospital."

"When?" She asked.

"Just now," I sobbed loudly, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

She sighed, "I'm coming to get you and then we'll go to the hospital. Okay?"

"Okay," I said and as she hung up, I dropped the phone and curled into the fetal position on the floor. I wasn't sure how much time had elapsed from when she hung up and when she opened the door. We had given her an extra key in case we misplaced ours. She helped me up. "I'm sorry," I said looking up at her and fresh tears fell from my eyes.

"You haven't been drinking," she said looking at me.

"No. Frank had one of those really bad nights and he must've drank more then I realized. He went to sleep with me but he must've woken up and drank more. I'm sorry, Jamia."

She hugged me to her, "Juli, you know how difficult Frank is to deal with when he is like that. You did the best you could, I am sure. Now get dressed," she said pulling away from me, "we gotta get to the hospital."

A couple hours later, Jamia was in the room with Frank and I was in the waiting room. The reporters had started showing up about a half hour ago, once they saw Jamia come out and talk to me they were trying to find out why I was there with them. I was apparently still recognizable from the plane crash. Frank was still unconscious and they would only allow Jamia in the room. I tried to ignore them and just remained patient. I felt my cell in my pocket vibrate and I pulled it out. I groaned at the name on the caller i.d. as I picked it up.

"Hello," I said.

"Juls."

"Gerard."

"So, why are you in New Jersey?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, it matters because you are with Frank."

"I'm friends with Frank."

"You are my friend not his."

"Are you more jealous of me being friends with Frank or are you jealous that he is friends with me?"

He smacked his lips, "both actually. I think I missed something though because the last time I talk to you, you didn't know Frank."

"I know," I said biting my lip.

"I think you wanted me to be jealous, didn't you?"

Asshole. "Maybe that was initially what I wanted."

"Well, it worked. So, bravo for you, I taught you revenge well."

"Gerard, I do care about him more then a friend and I am not in love with him. I won't ever love anyone like I love you."

He went silent for a minute. "You wanted to relate to someone who felt the same way about me."

"There's no putting anything past you." I sighed, "it's not good, Gee. If I wasn't there he might have died." I started crying. "He still might."

"What? What happened?"

"Well, Frank has some really bad nights where he can't deal with losing you," I paused and I heard him sniffle a bit. "Well, I was up all night with him." I began to cry again, "He got up at some point and I found him asphyxiating in the bathroom."

"Oh, god," he said and I could hear him crying. "I'm coming to Jersey."

"What, Gerard, no. It will make things worse."

"I need to try to fix things and if I don't come, I will never forgive myself."


	6. Whose Line is it Anyways?

I sat in my hotel room and stared into space. Jamia had asked me to leave the hospital because the reporters were out of control there once Frank had asked to see me. Gerard had called for my hotel information and I knew it was just a matter of time before he was here. How did my life get so out of control? Why had fate put me on that damn plane to begin with? That was when the knock came to the door. My eyes shot over to it and I got up to see who it was. As I looked through the peep hole, I saw Gerard standing there. With a sigh, I opened the door and he came in quickly.

"The fucking reporters are everywhere," he said moving inside.

I closed the door quickly and made sure that it was locked. "Now they're going to wonder why you are here too."

"Well, they know you and I are friends. Though I am not sure they have fully understood the whole complexity of the story." He said putting his bag down and sat down on the bed. "I really hate that flight LAX to Newark just sucks." He laid down on the bed and I just stood where I was. Then he looked at me, "now, I want you explain it to me."

My heart poured out with my whole story of how I had gone down this path that brought me to the hear and now. "It's all my fault."

"Juls, Frank has been out of control for awhile, he is lucky you were there to save him. Wow," he said looking at the ceiling, "I think you seriously have saved the both of us."

I sat down on the other side of the bed and leaned against the headboard. "I don't feel like much of a hero. I feel more like a failure. I let my sadness consume me and became something I never thought I would."

"We all make mistakes," he said sitting up and he stroked my cheek.

"Please, Gerard," I whispered.

He pulled his hand away. "I don't think you understand. I had to give you up. It wasn't because I wanted to."

"What?" I said my eyes filling with tears.

"If I had met you before Lynz, you would be my wife but I can't change that my life is with her and Bandit."

"I know," I said as a tear fell from my eyes, "and I wouldn't want you to. Sometimes, I wish that they had never found us on that island."

"Actually, I wish it myself. It's hard Juls, to know that I love you and that I am hurting you like this."

The tears flooded from my eyes. "I'm sorry, it really is all my fault."

He pulled me into his arms. "It is not your fault. Everything happens for a reason, you know that and you I met so that I would know what love really was."

"What about Frank?" I said, pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"I loved Frank. Maybe too much, but when I married Lynz, I was sure that I would never love anyone that much again and then I met you. You and I's love is different then mine and Franks. Part of me will always love him, but you can't be with someone when that spark isn't there anymore."

"I don't want you to leave Lynz though."

"I know you don't but in two years from now as much as I fight to be with her because of Bandit, it won't work and I am just going to wind up with you in a moment like this," he said as his lips touched mine.

When I pulled away from the kiss, my eyes searched his. "So, what now?"

"Life goes on," he said. "As much as our circumstance are not changing, I belong to you and I always will. I will always gravitate towards you. You just have to call and I'll be there."

"So, I'm going to be like this other woman but Gee it's the same thing you did to Frank. I can't be that."

He sighed. "It's that way whether you like it or not. But I still have to talk to Frank."

"What are you going to tell him?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"The truth what I should have a long time ago," he said taking my hand into his, "and I want you to be there with me when I do."

A couple of hours later we arrived at the hospital and went to see Frank. Security held the reporters outside and were told to leave the property. We walked into the room and Frank sat up at the sight of the two of us coming into the room.

"What's going on?" Frank asked confused, looking at Jamia and she shrugged at him.

I eyed Gerard as he had to push himself just to walk further into the room and closer to the bed. "Frank, I came to talk to you."

"There is nothing you can say to me that I want to hear now."

"Frank, please hear him out," I said and he looked up at me.

"Fine," he said looking back at Gerard.

"I actually thought I knew what I was going to say until I walked through that door but when I saw you I lost everything I had prepared." He paused, looked down at the floor and when he looked up he had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Frank. You have to know that I did love you and my intentions were to never hurt you. Every time that I tried to explain to you that I thought we were growing apart, you looked at me with that smile and I melted all over again. I thought by marrying Lynz that it would have made everything clear, but even then we had a hard time staying away from each other. Then when you got mad that I knew the band was going to end because of the record company stunt, you were so angry with me and had stopped talking to me that I figured I would let you go on your way. I tried to pretend like all the stories that I heard about you drinking weren't about me but when Juli told me what happened, I couldn't not come. Frank, part of me will always love you, but I was never the right one for you. Jamia always was," he said looking at her. "I could never give you half the things that she has and I wanted you to be happy. I never thought it would be like this," Frank was crying and Jamia was holding his hand. I knew that Gerard was using everything that he had not to cry too. "Please, stop all this foolishness over me. I'm not worth it. Not when you have a beautiful wife that loves you and wonderful kids that look up to you." I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. He turned and looked at me, giving me a half smile. I could just see that he needed a hug more then anything right now and I decided it was best to wait until we left.

"Thank you," Jamia said towards Gerard.

Gerard turned to get up to leave but Frank stopped him. "Gerard." We both turned back around and looked at him. "I know it took a lot for you to come here and say but I appreciate that you did. I think you've learned a lot from Juli," he said and looked at me, "and she is one of the greatest people I have ever met. Jamia and I will always have special place in our hearts for you.

"I love you guys too," I said feeling awkward that the conversation had switched to me.

"Will you be around much longer?" Jamia asked me.

"A couple of more days," I said.

"I'll be around to see," she said to me. I nodded a reply as Gerard and I turned and left the room.

As we stepped into the hall, we turned towards the elevators and got on. Once the door was closed I pulled him into my arms. "I am so proud of you." And in my arms I held the man that I loved while he cried.


	7. Two of a Kind

The next morning Gerard and I were wrapped in the sheets of the bed together. I went against everything in me and had slept with him again. I couldn't help it, no matter how hard I had tried to fight it, I was always going to love him and I needed him. I had woken up before him and watched him while he slept. It was a mental image that I wanted to keep with me until the day we could be together again. His eyes flicked open and he looked at me.

"Good Morning," he said his eyes connecting with mine.

"Morning, sweetheart," I said with a smile.

He kissed my lips softly. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I slept. You know I don't need much sleep to function."

"You and me both," he said smiling back at me. "My new wish would be to stay here with you."

"I know, my love, but you can't."

"No, unfortunately, I have a meeting tomorrow morning in LA that I have to get home for," he said with a yawn.

I nodded in understanding. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to call you and I'm going to text you."

"I know. It just isn't the same as having you here with me. I have to go back to pretending that we are just friends again."

He kissed my forehead, "we will get through it together. I promise."

I nodded again and he got up from the bed. He was there for a couple of hours more, then he took a taxi to the airport and once again I was alone. This time it wasn't so bad. It felt different. When we were rescued off the island, we were plucked apart before having a chance to say good bye and today we didn't say good bye, we said until we meet again. That made all the difference in the world.

Later that afternoon a knock came to the hotel door and when I checked the peephole I saw Jamia standing there. I opened the door a bit surprised that she was here so soon. "Jamia, come in." I said to her.

"Gerard left?" She asked me walking in.

"Yeah, this morning," I said closing the door.

"Good, I wanted to get a chance to talk to you. Just you and I."

"Oh, okay," I said. "Well, let's sit down." I sat down on the end of the bed and she sat on the other side.

She looked at me. "In any other circumstance, I probably would hate you but I don't. I will admit at first that I was annoyed. The only other person that Frank ever cheated on me with was Gerard and I thought that it was all over and done with. But since they haven't been together, Frank became this other person and sometimes I found it hard to reach him. Until you came along that is. You taught him how to feel again and you brought Gerard back to him. As much as Gerard's apology hurt him, it opened Frank's eyes to what he has been these last few years and where you have changed Gerard you have also changed Frank. For that I will be forever indebted to you."

I shook my head, "I don't know why you all think that I am so great. I feel like I did so much bad in this situation."

She put her hand on mine. "You may have gone about it wrong but you fixed things that would of never been fixed unless you had put yourself in the situation. And I know you love Gerard and I think he loves you too, but you are the other woman. Now you know how I felt all those years when Gerard and Frank were together."

"I'm you?"

She nodded, "yeah, it sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I said shaking my head.

Jamia pulled her hand away. "Don't be a stranger now. You can call anytime. You have my number and Franks. Frank cares about you a lot."

"I know and I care about him too."

She got up and smiled at me. "Thanks for not leaving before I got to talk to you."

I smiled back and then she walked to the door. "Good bye, Juli. Take care of yourself."

"You too," I said watching her walk off and I closed the door slowly. I pressed my hand against the door and thought about everything. It has been a really crazy ride and I just wasn't sure that it was over.


	8. Once Upon a Time

Smacking my lips, I opened my eyes and realized I was on the plane still. I looked around and then rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Could this really be happening? Was all of that really just a dream? I leaned into the isle and looked down to first class. Gerard Way was sitting in that same seat except he was sleeping. I wiped my face wondering how I could dream something that detailed and all within a couple of hours. My thoughts were interrupted by the captain saying that we'd be landing in twenty minutes. The plane didn't crash. There was no deserted island. I wasn't going to be with Gerard or Frank or have them make up. It was really all just a dream.

I was so consumed by my thoughts that when I got my bag from up above and walked off the plane out into the airport I never saw him standing there waiting for me. "Juli." I heard my name and turned around and I was sure that my mouth was gaped open.

"Gerard?" I said it as a question.

"Yeah, well, while I was on the plane. I kind of had this dream."

"The plane crashed, we landed on a deserted island and we fell in love?" 

"Yeah," he said nodding, "I was hoping that I wasn't completely crazy."

"You aren't," I said searching his eyes for answers and I could see that he was too.

"Why are you here, in Hawaii?"

"You'll laugh, but a comic signing."

"You made a comic?" He said and we started walking.

"Yeah, let's just say I was inspired by someone," I said with a smile.

"Really, I wonder who that was?"

"Maybe, this very handsome, intelligent, hero of mine."

"Wait, don't tell me? Gabriel Ba?"

"No," I said with a giggle, "close though," I said looking at him with a grin."

"Hmmmm, then I don't know."

"Don't be so modest," I said shaking my head.

"Oh, it's me." I said pretending to be shocked.

"Of course, it's you," I said as we walked outside the airport. I looked around, "what do you think it all means?" I asked then looked at him.

"I don't know but for us both to have the same dream and never have met each other before is kind of bizarre. Though, I think we should test a few things out."

"Like what?"

"Share a taxi with me?" He said with a smile.

"Sure," I pushed myself. "We could go to my hotel."

"Sounds like a plan," he said signalling a cab and we climbed in. I told him where we were going and I realized that he hadn't taken his eyes off me since we got into the car.

"What?" I said to him.

"Maybe, what I said in the dream makes sense."

"Which thing?" I asked confused.

"Maybe, we are meant to gravitate towards each other."

"You mean like, 'Once upon a time and they lived happily ever after mumbo jumbo."

He laughed, "something like that."

"If that dream lead me to my happily ever after then I am ready to begin my fairy tale." The next thing I knew he leaned over and kissed me. It was in that kiss that I knew that everything was right. If this was a dream, then I never wanted to wake up.


End file.
